


out of this world

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge - 2019 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Alien Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Tony Stark, First Time, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: In hindsight, he should have listened to Rhodey.





	out of this world

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of my first smut. I've written smut before but it's such a rare occasion that I don't know how to write it anymore. So, I think that this is a 'read at your own risk' case when it comes to that. Well, if anything, this is an intentionally bad fic - I wrote it to be a silly thing, not to be taken too seriously, with the usual bits of light angst.
> 
> The only* warning that I can think of is that a few bits of it could be interpreted as dubious consent, depending on the person reading it. I didn't tagged it because in my own interpretation of my work there's no dubious consent, just Tony being kind of glassy-eyed and energy-drained after the sex. I'd like to avoid any misunderstandings and to put this warning in case anyone could need it, so here it is.
> 
> *I was able to think of another warning. It is at the end of these notes. I suppose that it is more of a spoiler than the dubious consent, but again, I would like to put it there in case anyone could need it.
> 
> I tried to revise this but some mistakes might've escaped. If you see anything that you think could need a warning or something similar, feel free to tell me.
> 
> I hope this isn't too bad.
> 
> Having said all of that, this was written for Halloween. 
> 
> Happy Halloween! :^D
> 
> Third prompt: First Time
> 
> (And I had forgotten, but - 'Zet' comes from 'Asset')
> 
> (01/17/2020 - Bucky, as an alien, is aware that the chance that he is impregnating Tony is not low. Tony, as a human, is not aware that the chance that he could get pregnant exists. In case this could make you uncomfortable or that it could trigger you, I would rather put this warning here. I apologize for not being able to think of this as something that could need a warning at the time that I posted it, and in case this has made anyone uncomfortable or triggered anyone who had read this before, I am sorry.)

In hindsight, he should have listened to Rhodey.

That’s a rare thought, in a way, to cross his mind. They often disagree with each other, at times without any plausible reason (like when they discussed because Mr. Rhodes asked what flavor of pancake they wanted and Tony picked banana while Rhodey picked apple) and at times with one that could qualify as plausible (every time that Tony’s brain decides that it couldn’t care less for eating or sleeping, which. Look, even if it’s unhealthy, there’s a considerable amount of stuff that’s more important than _that_).

The point is: this time, Rhodey was right.

He should’ve at least brought a flashlight with him instead of simply letting his curiosity win.

_Whatever you do, don’t wander off into the woods_, he said. _You’re gonna get lost_, he said.

But did Tony hear him?

Of course not.

He was too busy admiring the light silhouette that appeared behind a tree, wondering what phenomenon it could be and having the odd desire to be close to it. Rhodey’s warning had been easily forgotten and now, well, guess what?

Tony got lost.

And he _wa__s_ going to die. He could feel it.

It was so dark that it was hard to see _anything_, even his own feet or his own hands. A snake could very easily be approaching him. One bite, a little bit of venom and, puff, _Stark Heir Dies_.

Or it could be a bear. He hoped it wouldn’t be a bear. _Please, not a bear_.

His heart beat fast. He was panting, maybe crying a little bit. Anytime now--

_Crack_.

The sound of something stepping on a branch came from behind him. He turned his head to where he thought it came from.

He should run, shouldn’t he? But what if it came after him when he ran, angered because of the sudden movement that his body did? Divided between running for his life and not making any sudden movements because of the same reason, in the end he made no movement at all, staying where he was.

It was closer to him. Tony closed his eyes, put his hands together and began to pray.

_God, please, if you let me live through this I swear that I’ll give every thing I own to charity_, he promised. _I’ll be a better person, try to understand dad like my mom is always asking me to. I’ll never lie again._

There was another _crack_.

That was it. The bear is walking and Tony can’t move.

_Please_, he tried one more time, _I’ll…_

Something touched his cheek.

It was cold, like the nose of a dog (it was the bear’s nose, wasn’t it?) but at the same time hot, like the breath of an animal (the bear’s breath).

If he lived, he knew he’d regret what he was about to do.

Tony opened his eyes.

He saw light. A very, very bright light.

The light wasn’t cold or hot, but it involved every thing around it, including Tony.

His last thought before his body fell to the ground was _this is the light at the end of the tunnel_.

//

Had he expected to wake up again?

To be honest, no, he hadn’t.

He thought he had died. Maybe it would’ve been better if he had, because the place where he woke up in looked like a dentist office from hell.

It took him blinking a few times to get used to the light of the room, that was right above his eyes, strong and exactly what he would expect to see at a dentist office, hence the comparison, or a surgery room.

And when he thought it couldn’t get any worse, he tried to move only to discover that he had been strapped to a chair.

This is either hell or a serial killer’s basement.

He’s not sure which he’d prefer.

Speaking of the possible serial killer, a door that he hadn’t even noticed before, few steps away from him, was opened.

Tony closed his eyes and put his head against the chair’s cold metal, that he only had been able to notice now.

The voice of a man, soft but firm, and a little creepy too, spoke.

He heard him say something that sounded like ‘hrrsch ashdr mrrch vrrz’.

Another man replied him.

He had a nice voice. Tony knew he shouldn’t think that, not in a situation like this, but his voice was a little hoarse and, like he thought, nice to hear.

‘Vrrz wkiz cîke ut?’

‘Vrrz wkiz lpew ut. Vot, et nork.’

If his guess, based on the sound of someone walking, was right, he had been left alone in the room.

Thinking he was safe, Tony opened his eyes again.

Contrary to what he thought mere seconds ago, he wasn’t alone.

A man stared back at him.

He had scales, varying in size, painted across his face and his neck. Some of them were white, paler than his skin, while others were light blue. The make-up, as far as he could see, was the strangest thing about him.

What the _fuck_ is happening? Tony thought he had died, or maybe got kidnapped by a serial killer, but somehow this looks like something else.

The man opens his mouth and begins to speak in a foreign language. It sounds like German. He’s the man with the nice voice. He also has a nice body, which Tony can see a little bit of thanks to that weird sleeveless turtleneck.

The clothing is something that he could give more attention to if it weren’t for those muscles, which, _damn_.

Wait.

Where was he?

Hum… Oh, yeah, getting kidnapped. He can think about how hot the kidnapper is _later_.

The guy repeats what he said. The sound is nice, but unfortunately, Tony can’t understand nothing that’s coming out of his mouth.

“I, hum,” Tony tried. “I don’t understand what you’re saying,” he said.

The man blinked.

His eyes were very beautiful, they made Tony feel as if he were staring at something out of this world and not at a make-up artist who might have kidnapped him.

He changed the language he was speaking to a different one. He could recognize it faster, but not understand, because of Natalia Romanova - the girl from IT who came from Russia and has been indirectly trying to teach him her mother language.

“I don’t understand that, too,” he said. He tried to sit but oh, yeah, he _has _been kidnapped. Why wouldn’t him be strapped to the dentist chair? He hopes this is an hallucination, maybe a dream. At least the bear didn’t killed him, which is good. “I only understand English and a little bit of Italian and Portuguese, thanks to my mom.”

“Oh,” the man said, surprised. “I thought humans were smarter.”

Look.

Has he been kidnapped?

Yes, he won’t try to convince himself that he hasn’t.

But, damn, _that voice_. The accent!

It takes his brain a while to process what the man said, because of his focus on how hot his voice is.

He frowned. He might be very hot and have a magical voice with a beautiful accent, but offending Tony’s intelligence? That’s brave.

“I’m very smart,” he defended himself.

“I have no doubt that you are,” the man replied.

Tony didn’t think that he sounded honest, but he has been there for too long. If this man isn’t threatening him, he might as well take the chance to get back to where he had originally been, hours ago. Rhodey must’ve noticed he has gone missing.

“So. Hum,” the man stared at him, curious and expectant, which. God, Tony felt guilty for what he was about to say. “Talking to you has been really nice. We could do that at another time, maybe, but, uh, do you mind taking me back to the place I was before?”

The man blinked.

“What place?”

Oh.

That’s true. Tony didn’t actually knew if this guy had something to do with the light thing, he just knew that he fainted after he saw it and he woke up in this dentist office.

“The place I was before I woke up in this nightmarish dentist office.”

“This is not a ‘dentist office’,” the man replied. The tone he uses makes Tony think that he has no actual idea of what a dentist office is. Well, maybe he doesn’t? He hopes that it’s not because he’s in a cult or something like that, although he thinks that’d make sense. Killian trying to convince him to enter his cult-ish club had already been enough to deal with for the rest of his life. “It is a sleep chamber. My sleep chamber,” he specified.

Tony is amazed. This must be the _most _comfortable bedroom he has ever seen in his life.

He nodded, slowly.

Maybe he should try a different route, something that he should’ve asked sooner.

“...Okay,” he said. “nice bedroom. Could you tell me your name?”

“Zet,” the man, Zet, answered. “Or Winter.”

He’s a cult member, isn’t he?

Fuck. Why is Tony always getting involved in those things?

“What is yours?” Zet/Winter asked, before Tony could say something else. He sounded happy. The tiny smile on his face, almost proud, tempted Tony to stay a little bit more.

If Rhodey could see what he was doing right now, he’d tell Tony to forget that. To think with his brain and not with other parts of his body, to run away and never come back.

But he can’t see what he’s doing, can he?

_Really?_, Rhodey’s voice, in his head, asks. _You’re gonna stay here for longer than you need? Why would you do that, Tones?_

Tony answered, _but he’s hot, Rhodey._

“Anthony. Or Antonino,” his mother called him by both, depending on the day. “But, please, call me Tony.”

“To-ny,” Zet tries to say. It’s almost like he never had seen, heard or spoke that name in his entire life. That’s not possible, is it? There are many Tonys in the world. “Tony. A beautiful name for a human.”

As if he’s not a human too.

Tony cleared his throat.

“So. Where, exactly, is this place?” he asked.

“You were in the woods. Panicking,” Zet said. Yeah, he could remember that. “I tried to approach you, but you fainted.”

That must have been very embarrassing to see.

And it didn’t answered his question, either. But Zet seemed to be satisfied with the answer he had gave him.

“Okay. True. But why am I strapped to a chair?” he tried something different. “I mean, there’s no need for that. Is there?”

Zet’s expression had little changes in it, but nothing changed too much. That made Tony nervous, it was as if he didn’t had any expression at all, just a blank face.

“It makes mating easier,” Zet answered.

It what?

It _what_?

“Mating? _Mating_?”

“Yes. Humans mate too, don’t they?”

He got him there.

“We do,” he admitted.

But… _mating_? As in, _fucking_?

“What do you mean by ‘mating’?” look at him, about to make premerital sex. His mother would be disappointed. And it’s not with Ty, which. Good. “Like, am I a possible mate for you or what? Because if you’re talking of what I think you’re talking of, I’d like to receive some flowers before we do it.”

_Can’t believe I’m gonna fuck the make-up guy_, he thought to himself.

_Well, you don’t have to_, Rhodey, in his mind, told him.

_No, I’m gonna_.

Zet closed his hands, bringing them closer to Tony. When he opened them, a rose fell from his hands.

It wasn’t there before.

Tony blinked, looking at it.

“I can give you more flowers,” Zet said. “I can give you all the flowers in Earth. All you have to do is ask.”

“Wow,” that was truly amazing. “Hum, okay. But please don’t do that. I think it’d be really damaging to the environment.”

Zet nodded.

“Then I won’t.”

Tony bit his bottom lip, wondering how would he get out of there. Zet seemed to be avoiding to give him any real answers, but the thing is, he didn’t seemed to _realize _that he had been doing that.

“Look,” he tried, thinking of what was bothering him the most. “Can you untie my hands?”

Zet’s expression changed. Now he looked unsure.

“I’m not sure,” he said.

“Pretty please?” Tony asked.

Even a make-up-artist-who-might-be-part-of-a-cult didn’t resisted to the combo of _pretty please _plus teary eyes.

“Okay. I will. Please do not cry,” and he managed to make Tony feel guilty for making him feel guilty. “but promise not to run.”

Tony nodded.

He was basically shooting his own foot, making a choice he would later regret.

“I promise to you I won’t run,” he said.

Zet didn’t needed to touch his hands, or to, well, _move_, to untie them.

Tony decided to make yet another question that wouldn’t get an answer.

“So, Zet. Why would you want to have me as your mate?”

“Because you came to me,” Zet answered - so he answered _that_ but none of his other questions? Alright - simply, moving his hand until it was few inches away from Tony’s hair.

Tony noticed that the scales he had seen in his face were in his arm too. However, his left arm had none of them, looking like Tony’s own.

He began to feel something. A caress in his hair. But his hand wasn’t touching it. What the fuck?

“I appeared to you,” Zet continued. “and to the man who was with you, as I have appeared to many before you. But you came to me, and no one else did.”

That was a lot sadder than he thought it would be.

“Why didn’t anyone else come? You have a nice voice and you’re good-looking. Many people I know only would think about that when… When picking a mate.”

Zet smiled.

“I didn’t looked the way I do now.”

“How did you look, then? I bet it’s not that bad.”

The caress in his hair stopped.

Tony had to stop himself from moaning. It was nice, why stopping?

“It won’t be safe for you to see. You might faint again, or worse,” oh. So the light he saw… “that is, if you’re not my mate.”

Well.

He had to be honest, he didn’t minded getting fucked by Zet to see it.

Not like he’s horny or anything. Of course not.

“Okay. I’ll be your mate.”

The rose, he noticed, had disappeared.

“Do you want me to take you to any specific place?” he asked. “I can take you to anywhere you want, in the whole galaxy.”

Nice. Tony wished he had that confidence.

“I think that the sky in the place I was in before looked really nice,” he answered. He wasn’t lying, too: there were many, many stars, so many more than he had ever seen.

Zet nodded.

“Close your eyes,” he ordered. Tony obeyed.

The light, at first strong even if he had his eyes closed, slowly disappeared. With his hands, he could feel a fabric below him.

When he opened his eyes again, he noticed that he was in the same spot where he and Rhodey had eaten a picnic earlier.

Zet, who had been besides him, was now between his legs

How could he be so hot?

Maybe he is an hallucination, because he doesn’t seems real. Tony hopes that in case he's real, Rhodey won’t see him doing anything inappropriate.

“Is this place good enough?”

Tony nodded. “Yes,” he said. “this is the best place where we could possibly be.”

Zet looked to him, one eyebrow lifted.

“Your thoughts tell me that the best place we could possibly be is in your bed.”

Nice pick-up line for someone who seems to not have flirted with anyone in years.

“Well, I like this better,” and he doesn’t wants to know what would happen if he were in his own room in an hallucination. “What do we do now?” he asked.

He needed confirmation that they were going to do what he thought they were going to do.

“Undress,” Zet answered.

Yeah.

Tony thought it was what he would say.

“Manually?”

Zet stared at him.

As hot as he was, Tony had to admit that the whole ‘dead-eyes-not-many-expressions’ thing was creepy.

“I can undress you manually, if you want me to.”

Yeah.

If he undressed him manually, at least the clothes would have a bigger chance to be close to him when Tony woke up from this nightmare or stopped having this hallucination.

“Please.”

Zet touched his waist.

His hands were firm, his grip was almost painful, but Tony still liked it. He lifted Tony’s MIT hoodie, slowly, as if he knew how to do it but hadn’t done it in a while.

Tony thought he saw his skin shine against the moonlight. Huh. Must have been an illusion.

Zet’s hands, when he touched the skin under Tony’s black shirt, was cold. He moaned, as if his body’s temperature had been too hot, as if his touch was a relief.

“Is everything okay?” Zet asked.

“More than okay,” Tony nodded. “I’ll tell you if something’s wrong.”

Looking satisfied with this answer, Zet lifted the shirt Tony wore. Accidentally, that had lifted the necklace he was wearing, too, which fell above his shoulder.

Zet paused.

He seemed to be trying to memorize every detail that he could see, including the little scars. Tony looked to the sky, avoiding his face. He hated to be looked at. To be admired.

He preferred it when people just saw what they could gain from him, it was easier to deal with that, he was more used to it too. He doesn’t has to think that much about it when a guy wants a blowjob. When a guy sees him as something more, though? That’s hard.

Zet pressed his hand against Tony’s heart. “This,” he said. “has it always been like this?”

“You mean, beating really fast?” he asked. “Sometimes.”

But he didn’t looked like he was talking about that.

“No. It is intertwined with thorns. It is very painful for you to carry it around -- the loneliness hurts more than you think. Has it always been like this?”

A lot easier to deal with a guy who just wants a handjob than a guy who cares, too. As much as Tony’s mood has changed, he still can’t ignore how beautiful Zet looks.

“Yeah. Kind of."

Zet touched his face.

He was _touching_ it, this time. His skin was warmer. It, slowly, began to make Tony’s body warm. It comforted him.

“You will never be lonely again,” he promised.

Something about the way he said that embraced Tony in a feeling of comfort. Zet continued to take his clothes off.

Tony looked to Zet again. The first thing he noticed - the easiest thing to notice - was that, and he had no shame in saying this, he had the nicest dick Tony had ever seen.

And he had seen plenty.

“Are you alright?” Zet asked. “Your temperature is hot.”

“I’m fine,” Tony answered. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. Don’t we need lube?”

Zet looked to him, giving him a tiny smile.

“There will be no need for that.”

Okay. Sure.

Zet moved closer to him.

So, there was something Tony hadn’t told Zet, which he probably should have.

Handjobs? Yeah, he had experience with that. Blowjobs? Sure. But Tony was kind of, how do you say—

Zet began to put his dick inside him. Just the tip, so far. It didn’t hurt.

—a virgin.

“You are tighter than I expected,” Zet commented. Oh, wow, alright, so he’s just going to say _that _to his face. “Am I your first mate?”

It was such an oppressive action of him to speak to Tony as he put his dick inside of him, because, look, Zet can talk with no worries but Tony is afraid he’s gonna moan loud enough to call someone’s attention if he says anything.

“Y-yeah,” the feeling of something inside him was _not _the same thing as the feeling of fingers. It felt like it was filling Tony, which was odd and good at the same time.

And it’s just the tip.

Zet moved, closer, his dick slowly thrusting inside of Tony. Fuck.

“You are my first mate too,” Zet confessed.

Cute.

But not what he needs right now.

Tony closed his eyes, letting a moan escape his mouth.

“Does it hurt?” Zet stopped. “You sound like you are in pain.”

“No,” Tony managed to answer. Despite asking him if it hurt, Zet continued. “God, no, please don’t stop.”

An hallucination worried more about him during something sexual than anyone else ever did. Fitting.

Doing what Tony had asked, Zet continued to move, slowly. Tony could feel his hands near his face, the warmness coming off one of them being easily noticeable even if distant.

That moment was the moment where Tony felt something _big _and _wet _touching both of his thighs, warping themselves around his ankles. He opened his eyes again

Now, he’s sure that this is an hallucination, because the things that are holding his ankles are _tentacles_.

Worse, Tony’s not even _panicking _about it. Zet wraps smaller tentacles, that seem to come from his back, around Tony’s dick, which. Wow. That’s a really nice sensation; the warmness that he felt with that made him feel as if his own bones were hot.

The tentacles holding his legs lift them.

Zet moaned; as if his voice were magical, even more when he moaned, it sent a shiver down Tony’s spine, making him moan again.

After they spent a few seconds in the same position, both letting little moans escape, Tony getting used to something inside his body faster than he thought he would, Zet began to move again.

Like his voice, the sensation of his cock moving inside Tony made him moan. He trembled. This was easily the best sensation that he had ever felt.

“Oh God,” he moaned. “Oh God, please--”

Zet seemed to understand what Tony was asking, since he sped up. Tony closed his eyes. He could feel the warmness worsening, and his feeling that it was because Zet had came closer to him was right, he soon felt his lips against his own.

He felt as if fire had embraced him, but still, it didn’t burn.

The pace became deeper, although the speed continued the same. Tony whined and, God, _fuck_, he’s going to—

His body seemed to have been drained of energy as he felt himself cumming. Zet continued to thrust for a few more minutes until he came.

Tony could feel the cum filing him.

“You are my mate now,” Zet whispered, sounding happy, distant.

“I’m,” Tony agreed, feeling exhausted.

He opened his eyes again.

Something about the sex, not even the tentacles, felt out of this world. Like the stars.

The stars which illuminated them, pretty, beautiful.

Zet touched his abdomen. The touch was warm, which was more noticeable now that Tony felt his own temperature becoming colder.

“Seven to nine months,” he whispered. “I will come back as soon as possible.”

Alright.

Tony wouldn’t mind hallucinating with him again. In fact, he’d like to. He nodded.

Weren’t the stars beautiful?

His vision of them became blurrier and blurrier, his eyelids becoming heavy and his body feeling more tired.

Tony closed his eyes, and he fell asleep.

//

He woke up in the following day.

The first thing that he noticed was that he was in a bed, covered by a warm blanket.

The second thing that he noticed was that this was the bedroom that he and Rhodey were sharing, in the cabin that belonged to Rhodey’s father.

The third thing that he noticed was that he was wearing the same clothes he had been wearing yesterday.

All of these things made it clear that the greatest sex of his life, which was also his first time, had been no more than a dream.

He sat.

Rhodey wasn’t there, but Tony could hear noises coming from the kitchen. The fact that Tony felt no pain standing up or walking was another point that supported the theory that it had been all a dream.

“You woke up before I did,” he commented, once outside of the bedroom. It looked like Rhodey was making eggs and bacon.

“Yeah,” Rhodey replied. “I wonder why.”

_I wonder why_?

“What do you mean?” he asked.

Rhodey looked to him, as if asking him ‘really?’.

“You came home late. I was about to go out to search for you, I thought you were lost,” he kind of was. “Then you looked past me, like you couldn’t see me. And you basically fainted when I touched you.”

Oh.

Yeah.

He nodded, slowly, processing the information.

“Okay,” he said, changing the topic to something else. “So, what are you cooking?”

After that, Tony had a normal day. He considered what happened a wet dream and no more than that. He must’ve hit his head when he had gone into the woods.

It’s not until night, when he goes to sleep, that he finds a pink rose under his pillow.

The rose that Zet had given to him.


End file.
